This I Promise You
by dracohermionelove
Summary: The war has just ended but where is Draco?i know sucky summary.SongficPlz This I Promise You By NSYNC Plez read and review


The war had just ended and everyone was crying hugging and kissing there love ones, everyone except Hermione Granger she had tears in her eyes as she watched the survivors walk in to the great hall.

_When the visions around you  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surrounds you  
Are secrets and lies _

Hermione was searching for her boyfriend Draco Malfoy.

He had changed sides over the summer of there 6th year, and joined the order, Hermione and him had became friends quickly and started to date a few months before the war started, she found out that they had so much in common they just hit it off.

The day before the war Draco had told Hermione he didn't want her to participate in the war that it was to dangerous and it didn't help the Harry and Ron felt the same way.

After an hour of crying and arguing they finally got her to agree to not fight in the war.

And now look at what is going on Hermione can't find Draco anywhere, Hermione looked around and saw Harry and Ginny in an intense snogging feast and Ron and lavender as well.

Hermione feel so alone

_I'll be your strength  
I'll give you hope   
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call   
Was standing here all alone _

_And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till' the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you _

Draco had promised her that he would be safe and that he would come back to her, more tear begin to fall from Hermione's face as she thought about all the time they shared over the summer and how she had never got to tell him that she loved him.

Dumbledore made his way to his pedestal and began his speech.

"The war came and past and to all of you have lost a love one in this war lets have a moment of silence for those who have died or who are still trying to find there way back home." the great hall was silent all you could hear were silent cries.

_I've loved you forever  
And lifetimes before   
And I promise you never  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow _

_Forever has now begun _

After Dumbledore had sat down music began to play and people began to dance. Ginny made her way over to Hermione who was staring off into space.

"Mione, are you ok?"

"Do I look ok Gin, the man that I love is missing or maybe even dead for all I know what do you think." Hermione said heatedly

"Sorry Mione I was just trying to help that's all." Ginny said with hurt in her voice.

"Well you know what I don't need your Damn help Ginny, so just get the Fuck away from me." Hermione yelled as she ran out of the great hall.

But what Hermione didn't know is that a pair of blue/gray eyes followed her.

_Just close your eyes (close your eyes)each loving day (each loving day)  
And know this feeling won't go away (no)   
Til' the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you _

When Hermione got to the hall she collapsed and cried.

"God Damnit Draco you said you would come back to me, you said that you would be safe, where the Hell are you, I miss you, I need you, I love you." she broke down

_Over and over I fall  
When I hear you call   
Without you in my life, baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all _

"I Love You Too."

Hermione lifted her head up and looked around the hall.

"Who…who said that?"

"Me Hermione."

And out of the shadows walked…

_The end what do you think_

_I am just kidding I wouldn't do that to you my friend would kill me if I did so here is Part 2_

_Of This I Promise You_

"Me Hermione."

And out of the shadows walked Draco Malfoy.

"Dr…Draco?" Hermione asked as she ran into his arms.

_And I will take you in my arms (I will take you in my arms)  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
Til' the day my life is through  
This I promise you, babe _

"Hey Mione what's up?"

"Don't what's up me you asshole." she said hitting his chest.

"Hey what did I do?" he said with a smirk

"You know Damn well what you did." she said with a frown

"Oo come on Hermione you cant honestly be mad at me can you?"

"Yes, Yes I can, you jerk."

Just then Harry, Ron, Ginny and Blaise walked into the hall with smiles on there face none of them seemed surprised that Draco was standing there.

Hermione looked around at everyone and saw that they were all smiling.

"What's going on?" she asked, but she didn't have to wait for the answer because Draco got down on one knee.

"Draco what…"

"Hermione just listen." he interrupted she just nodded her head

"Hermione I asked your friend not to tell you what happened to me because I had something to take care of and I didn't think I would be back in time and I wanted this to be a surprise, so here it goes." Draco pulled out a black velvet box took a deep breath and looked Hermione in the eyes.

_And I will take you in my arms (I will take you in my arms)  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
Til' the day my life is through  
This I promise you, babe _

"Hermione I've loved you forever, and lifetimes before, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you I want to grow old with you I want to raise a family with you."

Tears began to fall from Hermione's and Ginny's eyes.

Draco slowly opened the box to reviled a huge diamond ring

"Hermione Jane Granger will you marry me?"

"Yes, Yes Draco Malfoy I will marry you."

Draco stood and pulled Hermione into a bone crushing hug.

There was a sudden applause as Draco and Hermione separated they noticed that everyone was watching them.

"Kiss Her" someone yelled

Draco pulled Hermione into the most passionate kiss either had ever experienced in there lives.

"I love you Hermione Granger."

"I love you too Draco Malfoy"

_Every word I say is true  
This I promise you   
Ooh, I promise you _

_So what do you think please read and review._


End file.
